The invention relates to a dishwashing machine.
Known from EP 1 136 030 A1 is a dishwashing machine having a washing compartment in which is disposed a pull-out dishwasher rack with which is associated a washing device for applying washing liquor to items to be washed. To facilitate ease of loading and unloading of the dishwasher rack, the dishwasher rack may be pulled out of the washing compartment with a coupling being provided to establish a liquid-conducting connection between the washing device associated with the pull-out dishwasher rack and a hydraulic system of the dishwashing machine, with which, during operation, the washing liquor can be conveyed by a circulating pump through pipes to the spraying devices. To this end, a coupling is provided which is disposed on a connection point on the rear wall of the washing compartment of the dishwashing machine and which opens when the dishwasher rack is pulled out and when the dishwasher rack is pushed back into the washing compartment establishes a liquid-conducting connection between the hydraulic system of the dishwashing machine and the washing device. To enable optimum utilization of the interior space of the washing compartment, the height of the dishwasher rack is adjustable, i.e. the clear height of the upper dishwasher rack in relation to the ceiling of the washing compartment can be adjusted like the clear height between an upper and a lower dishwasher rack so that it is also possible to place particularly large objects in the dishwasher racks. It is also provided that the dishwasher rack can adopt tilt positions with different height positions on both longitudinal sides of the dishwasher rack, namely one with a lowered right side and raised left side and one with a raised left side and lowered right side. For example, on the right side, the clear height for the upper dishwasher rack can be raised.